The Day the Gumball Rolled into Town
by FusionPlank23
Summary: Meet Gumball; he's from Sillydelphia.


"So, this is Ponyvile?" A red pony stepped out of a yellow checkard carage, a taxi form Sillydelphia. He had a long green mane, and was pretty small for a full grown pony. And on his Flank, was an image of a Gumball Machine. This pony's name was Gumball.

"Well, this is certinly not the big city, pretty good location to open my store." He grabbed his pack, and giant novelty briefcase, and then looked arround as to find where he should go next. "Eh, where's the head honcho arround here?" He asked the Taxi Stallion. The stallion then motioned toward the town hall. Gumball nodded and said "thanks", and headed over to town hall with all his possesions on hooves.

"Hello?" He rang the bell on the receptionist's desk. "I think the don't know I'm here..." He then started to ring the bell, over and over agian. The recptioist then sprang up, praticly out of nowhere. She put her hoove over the bell.

"Please, don't do that." She said scoldingly. "Now, what are you here for?" Gumball stood silent. "Are you here, perhaps, for a meeting with the Mayor?" He still stood still, like a statue. "Sir?" Gumball then fell over, and laid there stiff as a rock. "Oh my goodness!" the Receptionst yelled!

Gumball then sprang back to life, a shouted "BOO!" causing the resptionist to just about faint. "Woah, woah! It's all right!" Gumball hopped over the desk, and helped her up. "Sorry to scare ya'!" He then shoke her hoove, giving her a light shock with a hoove buzzer. "Heh' heh', gotcha'!" Gumball patted her on the back. "Gumball's the name, pranking and joking's my game!" Gumball put on some novelty glasses "Now, can I meet with my Aunt?"

She gathered herself, and the sdjusted her glasses. She then looked at the list on her desk, and then to Gumball. "Well, it does seem that you are scheduled for a meeting". She then looked at his giant breifcase, "Only celestia knows whats in that briefcase..." She sighed "go on in, the mayor's waiting."

Gumball entered the office. It was rather small, but still formal enough for a Mayor. At the end of the office, the Mayor sat behind her desk. She was reading some documents, and didn't notice Gumball enter. He let out a little cough, as to get her attetion. She then looked up, and came running over t him and gave him a great big hug.

"oh, it's been ages since I've seen my favorite nephew!" She went back behind her desk, and motioned Gumball to come grab a seat. "Last time I saw you, your flank was sill blank". She adjusted a picture of a little Gumball on her desk. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Well, after I got my Cutie Mark wayyy back when, I realized what I wanted to do" Gumball pulled a whoopie cushion out of his pack, threw it on the ground and then stepped on it. The sound of the cushion made the mayor giggle. " I wanted to spread laughter throughout all Equestria, bring a little "Silly" from Sillydelphia to share with everypony. So then, I had an Idea." Gumball pulled out a flyer for 'Gumballs House o' Jokes' out of his pack, and placed it on the desk. "And that was to open joke shops, like this one I have back home, all over. And what better place to open the second one out here?"

"And your right to open one out here, I'm sure you'll have ponies flocking in by the number!" She looked at the flyer "So, you want to build a shop like this?" Gumball nodded "Well, let's see if I can find anything..." The mayor opened up her desk, and looked through it for some papers. "Hmmm... Ah', well; I'm afraid you can't build one. We have no available land at the moment." Gumball started to look down. "But, we do have something you can renovate!" Gumball's head perked up. "An old bakery on the other side of town."

"Well, I'd love that!" she moved the paper to Gumball, and placed a pen next to it. Gumball picked it up and signed. "Can't wait to see it!" Gumball gave his aunt a hug, and then left; on his way out, he grabbed a map on Ponyvile and then marked where the bakery was. "Next stop, is the Future Joke Shop." he mumbled to himself while marking it. Gumball then started to make his way to his new home.


End file.
